The Multicolored Pallete of Life
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: As Asuna woke up, and remembered everything, she told herself it was all just a lie, just a petty nightmare, that she was still alright. She almost managed to convince herself of that, almost. Straight pairing, KiritoxAsuna (KazuNa). Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. Rated T for my paranoias. Don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff. My first angsty fanfic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! Apparently, I am not dead, at least not yet! I deeply apologize for the lack of new chapters in "SAO: After Story", but inspiration just won't fall out of the sky! (Even if that would've been awesome) I already have around 1.000 words of the chapter, but to compesate you guys, I'll give myself a date limit, this Saturday, and that date, I'll update around 3.000 words worth of your while, or more. I promise!**

 **Also! Fleur Noir, if you're reading this, this story is basically my revenge, because you made me cry a lot with the first chapter of your new angsty story. So sit back and enjoy this chapter of my own brand new story!**

 **Warning: The following story has been catalogued under the categories [Angst] and [Tragedy] (If they could be three, I'd add [Hurt/Comfort]) If you're a really sensible or sentimental person, I do not suggest you read this kind of story, but it's your decision to make, not mine. Even so, I do not take responsibility for any negative effect that this story may cause the readers.**

 **Disclaimer: Sword art Online and it's characters belong to Reki Kawahara. I just own the plot of this fanfiction, and the OCs that may, or may not appear in this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Life's colours are really confusing. Some people who are deep in love, or really happy affirm that the life's only and one true colour is a beautiful shade of a soft pastel pink, a shiny shade of golden, or a pretty, clear shade of blue; while other completely different people affirm that life's colours are definetly grim: shades of a really dark blue, dark brown, black and dark grey tones. Some even say it's a pallete of pastel colors that shine brighter when strong, positive emotions take place. No one really does knows what life's true colours are, but other people say it's just about perception: If you're happy or joyful, life will be seen as a lot clearer and prettier, while if it is the contrary, life seems cloudy and just plainly horrible. No one really ever suspects it, but life's colours can radically change for a moment to another. Be it for bad, or be it for good.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Asuna didn't know how, didn't know why, or even _when,_ but she found herself lying atop a plain white hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, and being attached slowly to the room's machinery. Asuna was looking up at the ceiling, whose excessively shiny white lights pierced into her eyes, making it hard to even concentrate, so she decided to just look around, much to her chagrin and disgust. The people closer to the bed weren't exactly her most favourite people in all Japan, or in _all the world,_ let's just say that she didn't really like these people in specific too much...

Standing there, with a look as serious and cold as ever, was Yuuki Kyouko, and next to her, was a fair-haired young man.

I say young because he couldn't be possibly older than forty, but he looked like he was in his early thirties. His orderly look and gallant posture led Asuna to believe he was her mother's newest catch: a brand new suitor. Asuna gazed at the man in disgust, and then at her mother in defiance.

But there was something in her mother's eyes that made her let go temporally of the previous flaring anger; in her eyes seemed to be a slight bit of something she couldn't remember ever seeing in her mother: _genuine worry._

Asuna got flustered at the instant. What could her mother ever be worried about? Was it that her condition was so horrible that she feared of her daughter's death? Was she gonna lose a limb or something? The infinite questions floated around in her mind, worrying her even more, floating without an answer. And she almost managed to convince herself that she was okay. Almost.

She then tried getting up, or at least sitting up, but she felt a horrible surge of weakness and powerlessness go through her system and keep her stuck atop the white and cold bed that was most used in those hospitals. Asuna fisted her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white, and sighed in discontent to her position at that moment.

Then, something, clicked in her mind. Something, or more like someone was lacking at the present scene. At the sudden realization, Asuna's eyes widened, and she forced her throat to form a coherent sentence, directing it to her mother, Kyouko.

"Ka-Kazuto-kun isn't inside here" Asuna asked as she coughed slightly into the back of her hand "Could you tell me where he currently is?"

"Ah, Asuna. You _finally_ regained your consciousness" Her mother said, still with the small bit or worry showing in her tight expression "And here I was thinking you'd stay there, gazing at the empty space for a lot longer than that"

"This is no time for jokes," she made a pause, and continued "A-Answer my question" She said in her still weak voice, right before she coughed yet again _"P-please?"_

"The Kirigaya boy? I think he was outside in the waiting room last time I saw him..." She said mostly to herself.

"Could you bring him in, please?" Her voice had regained a bit of it's usual strength, but it still sounded a tad awkward.

"As you wish" Said the blonde man, to Asuna's further confusion.

"Wait a second, please. Kasahara-sensei will bring him in as fast as he can" Asuna suppressed her sigh of relief as she was told so. She wouldn't have to deal with the suitors. At least for now.

While Asuna's consciousness was already drifting into her new train of intruding -and slightly pointless- thoughts, an ebony-haired teen boy clad in mostly black clothing entered in the room, followed closely by the person who should be Kasahara-sensei, in other words, her current doctor.

"Asuna, you're awake" the boy smiled at her, and she also noticed the uncomfortable way he was acting. What was wrong with everyone? And what in the earth happened for her to be caught in there, with barely _any_ strength left? She had thousands of questions, and close to no answers. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, and smiled back at the worried boy.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand what happened to me, my memory's so fuzzy and unfocused. And my head hurts like hell! What in the world happened?" As she expressed her thoughts to the boy, he seemed each time even more confused and worried.

"You mean, you don't remember, like _at all?"_ He asked incredulously to his girlfriend, stepping a tad closer to her.

"Remember what, exactly?" As she sought to find her answers to her question, she was met with even more unclear flashes of events that didn't seem to quite be related between themselves "Ugh! I can't concentrate, my headache is _killing_ me!" She said, trying to lift her arms to clutch at her head, but failing miserably in moving her hands up to her head in the slightest.

"Don't force yourself to remember. You should at least rest and get well soon first. I'll take care of you if you want, it was _my_ fault after all..." As the last words were muttered by the person she trusted _**-and**_ loved- the most in the whole world, a flash of blurry images made their way into her head in a dash. After the feeling of being hit very badly in the head, she passed out, while the next words flowed into her mind:

 ** _"Don't you worry, I'll make sure you'll be fine. I'll protect you, forever..."_**

.

.

.

.

.

Asuna felt her consciousness slowly drift back, and she came into her senses, and heard two voices bickering in a low tone. Even though she could hear them perfectly, she lasted about five seconds before she finally understood all their sentences.

"You haven't put it on at all, have you?" A feminine voice, definitely known to Asuna, said to the other.

"I don't have to! I can _perfectly_ see she is feeling far worse than I am" The other voice, one she identified as Kazuto, retorted back.

"Then, if you want to take care of her, shouldn't you at least take care of yourself? She's a very strong woman, you know that, Kazu. But don't doubt that she'll need you from now to then. So you'll have to be available and ready for everything when that happens"

"I know that, it's just, I don't want her to see that..."

"You don't want her to see that you hurt yourself protecting her? I thought so. Then do please remember the fact that she got even more hurt trying to protect someone else"

At these words, she felt a tingling feeling at the back of her head, that next turned into a clear image of a child running behind something red... She immediately clutched her head at the natural outcome of any flashback of a memory she got: a piercing headache.

The two other occupants of the room quickly formulated a plan unknown to the patient, and split.

Soon enough, she felt two strong arms surround her and pull her into a very known embrace, that she had come to get used to in the last couple of years. She smiled slightly, and relaxed into the embrace, letting go of her own hair. She didn't even noticed she was tearing up, until he softly brushed those off with his left thumb.

She sighed happily and buried her face into the crook of his neck, as the headache subsided slightly when she got distracted.

As she separated from her worried lover, she discovered two pairs of eyes looking at them intently. Kasahara-sensei and Rika-chan. She thought, that maybe, just maybe, she was the other worried voice who had so fervently scolded her boyfriend.

"What happened? Shinozaki-san here, affirms that you we're clutching at your head and moaning in pain just now"

"It- It was nothing, just a sudden headache..." She assured.

"Then, why we're you crying?" Kazuto asked softly, caressing her cheek slightly and helping her lie back down.

"W-well, I just suddenly got this weird fragment of a memory of a little child running, and I can't remember much more, but maybe it's a sad memory...?"

Kazuto paled at her words, and turned his head away. She noticed the way he nervously pulled at one of the sleeves of his shirt, covering part of his arm. She guessed it had to do with the fact that he was hurt, like Rika had said earlier, and he didn't want her to worry. She stared at his fidgety actions, before calling out to him.

"Kazuto-kun" She'd said, making him freeze in his movements, and turn his head slowly, to look at her.

"Y-yes?" He asked hesitantly, as if he thought it had been his mind playing tricks on him.

"We need to talk" He winced at her words and looked at the doctor before calming down again.

"Fine, but after we get some time alone"

"No, we're talking right now" Asuna demanded, looking straight at his onyx-colored eyes. He gave up his attempts at trying to convince her against the idea, and dragged his chair closer to the bed.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"The accident" He paled even more at the topic, but swallowed his fear.

"You mean, the one that made you end up here," He swallowed hard "like-...this?"

"Yes. I want to know what happened, and how it is connected to the memory of that little child" He sighed, and after a mental fight with himself, he began the story.

"You see, on our date, we got trapped in a traffic incident. I am certain that happened around a week ago-"

"A-a week? Are you sure? S-seven days?"

"W-well, yeah. Today might be the seventh or eighth day since then, right, Shintarou-sensei?"

"Affirmative. Yuuki-san has been hospitalized inside of this very hospital for about a week now" The doctor affirmed.

"S-so, you mean to say, that after the incident, I was unconscious for seven days?"

"Actually, no. You we're unconscious for about six days, and we actually thought you'd fallen deep in a coma" The doctor began, telling it from his point of view "But you fainted around half an hour after you woke, and didn't recover consciousness until now"

"T-that's pretty unbelievable, but what I really want to know is: What happened during the incident?"

"I think you should wait for a bit before knowing that, looking at the way you reacted at hearing that stuff last night..."

"Alright, but, could you at least tell me when I am going to be released from the hospital?"

"Ah, let's please let your family inside before telling this. It might be a little shocking, so I think they have the right to know too" As he said this, the brunnette nurse that had been standing by the doorway until then, exited the room, before coming back inside, accompanied by her family: Yuuki Kyouko (who she was still surprised to find a little fidgety and worried), Shouzou and Kouichiriou, her older brother. But she wasn't filled with joy, actually, quite the contrary.

Having her family there made things all the more tense. So when the doctor pronounced those words, she wasn't very surprised, but she was overcome by a cloud of despair, and yet she felt nothing. As if those words we're pronounced to some other patient, as if she was far, far away.

"Yuuki Asuna-san. As an aftermath of the incident, which hurt you really badly, specially in your legs, you may be stuck to a wheelchair for a really long time, after all, your legs are now really, really weak. Specially now that they've lacked the use of their proper function for about a week, and this may not be correctable by therapy. What I really mean to say is, you may not be able to walk ever again" That's why she wasn't surprised, when she passed out once again.

* * *

 **Sorry if it wasn't really good, I am not at top shape right now, so it is pretty hard to keep up with the demands. If you're okay with the deal, then alrighty, you'll have your new chapter tomorrow, if not, PM me or leave a comment on what you'd rather have. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new multi-chapter story, which I plan to continue alongside AfterStory and TMC. Tell me what you thought about it in the comment box!**

 **Guys, thanks for supporting me, my petty writing and my lame stories all this time. I look forward to knowing what you thought of it this time. And sorry to stop writing for so long, but sometimes, it's just a matter of luck, whether I get my inspiration, or not. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more for the rest of the month. Also! Its been exactly one year since I started watching SAO! I am so happy! I love you guys, you're the best for always giving me positive feedback, which keeps me going for longer, I'd be no one without you! Thanks!**

 **As always, Read &Review, Follow&Favorite this story if you liked it, you can Follow or Favorite my account too if you wanna be up to date with my actualizations! ^w^ I have nothing else to say right now, so read ya next time, my dear sweethearts!**

 **-Kitten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hello guys! How are you doing? Long time no see, huh? I have plenty of time without updating my only sad story, but here you have me! Well, it seems I wanted things to kinda get super depressing, but I would rather not give that to you. Instead, have this partially nice chapter. Go ahead, don't be shy.**

 **Warning: The following chapter may contain sad material, and this story has been classified with the sad ones. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Sword art online and it's characters don't belong to me. All I own is the plot and writing of this fic. Go ahead and read some!**

* * *

Asuna suddenly opened her eyes. She looked around, confused, until it all hit her, once again. It had been already a month and a half since she first woke up from the incident. And every day, she would open her eyes, just like that day, and suddenly remember it all. She did tell herself not to worry, that it had been a nightmare she had just woken up from, that she would be just fine— And she had almost managed to convince herself of that.

The doctors and nurses that attended would look at her with sympathy— no, with _Pity._ They would be really sorry that she was in such a state, and they would pray that their offspring didn't have to suffer her very same destiny. The doctors had told her that the vehicle had run over her left leg, and that her right leg was the one that got hit by the car, thus making her fall down, sprawled in the middle of the street. Her right ankle had also sprained, while the bones from the left were crushed beyond repair.

The doctors believed they could save her right leg, but that was at first. They had suddenly stopped trying, making her believe that they had lost all hopes in returning her ability to walk.

Her family had cried. Her mother looked so despaired that Asuna got even more anxious. Her brother had cursed over and over while the tears streamed down his face, and her father, the one she trusted the most of the three, had looked away in shame. He'd probably been told beforehand to avoid a heartbroken reaction from him too. But he had sobbed, only once, but he had.

And then there was Kazuto. He didn't cry, or sob even once. He had grabbed her hand, and looked at her in a supporting way. He had also visited her frequently when he got the chance. That was all she managed to remember from before she fainted for the second time. It was strange, the fact that she hadn't fainted since then made it all the more surreal to Asuna. As she recalled, she had overheard a group of some nurses that usually came by, saying that she was recovering quite quickly for her condition, probably due to the infinite support her lover had given her, or maybe due to the medication. As they laughed about this 'joke' one of them had said, she'd felt sort of relieved. As faster as she got out, as faster as she could recover at least a part of her life. They had also talked a lot about her boyfriend, much to her chagrin.

She turned her head when she heard the door opening. Even before he completely opened the door, she could already tell it was her doctor, Kasahara-sensei.

"Yuuki-san? Are you awake?" He asked, partially opening the door to her room.

"Yeah, I just woke up" She responded "Is anything the matter, Kasahara-sensei?"

"Not really, I am just here to notify you that you will be released tomorrow from the hospital. Your family has already been informed, and they have bought an according wheel chair for your comfort. As I've been told, you have already graduated from college, and were attending a part-time job. This will make things easier, for you won't have to go through the trouble of climbing stairs in your current condition" Funny. Her doctor always referred to it as her 'current' condition even though he knew it was permanent, he was the one who told them that after all. He knew that she wouldn't be able to live her life the same way.

The doctor ran some minor tests on her and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts again, but not for long, as her Black Knight soon arrived. She had started calling him that way, ever since he admitted he had gotten his arm hit by the car, avoiding her right leg from being run over too.

"Yo, Asuna. How are you feeling?" He'd asked, like every other day he would. Just that there was... some other different feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on... When she finally got it, excitement, she immediately remembered she would go back home the next day.

"Hi, Kazuto-kun! I'm feeling well. I get it that you got the news?"

"Of course I did. And also, I got permission to go on a walk with you. They said you could use a bit fresh air"

"Really?" She felt overcome by joy for the first time in about a month, since they told her she was fully recovered in every single part of her body, except —obviously— for both her legs.

"Yeah. I even fetched your new wheel chair from your home" He said, dragging a white, technological wheelchair with himself. It didn't look very heavy, thanks heavens, but it looked really comfy from her point of view.

"But I can't go out like this!" She said, remembering the white kimono she was wearing as a patient.

"Don't worry, I already got that covered for you" He said, taking out from the place —she guessed— was a small storage in the wheelchair, a red, cotton long sleeved shirt, and a long, black skirt.

He handed them over, and slowly helped her change, not minding much her thin body, but wincing a little when he saw how scratched and bruised were her long, white legs. "It's really cold outside. Hold on, let me get you something" He said, checking the storage of the wheelchair.

He then pulled out a pair of thick, white pantyhose, and helped her put them on. When she sat in the border of the bed, she looked so normal that she wanted to cry, and try walking. But she knew he wouldn't let her. At least not yet. So she began by trying to move her right leg slowly. It moved, but it seemed pretty limp and weak, so she decided she would go really slow at first, but that she would do that as a regular exercise from then on.

It was the first time she would go out ever since the incident, and also the first time the doctors let her leave the big, white bed for something that wasn't being bathed by the nurses.

She let Kazuto put a hand under her knees and under her arms, and she too grabbed him tightly as not to fall. When he put her on the wheelchair and placed a warm overcoat on her, she felt kind of sad, but really happy at the same time. Happy because she could be with him, even in those conditions. She was actually surprised when she saw him grab all her medicine and put it at the storage box, that was located at the back of the wheelchair. She then noticed the small buttons on the remote that was on the right armrest, opened the plastic box that was part of the armrest itself, and took it out to examinate it with detail. She could control the wheelchair at least. That made her feel a little better. She had sank in despair for a long while after all, no wonder her family was being so bold.

Kazuto then grabbed a small blanket and put it over her legs.

She'd felt a bit powerless when he started pushing the wheelchair, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them.  
Once they we're out of the hospital's grounds, he took an unknown path, and kept pushing the wheelchair, as if her weight was nonexistent. The trees of the apple grove next to them casted curious shadows on the path they walked, and the scarce fallen leaves on the ground, were the proofs to the begin of autumn.

They kept going through the road in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the quiet atmosphere that surrounded them. He was still leading her along the unfamiliar path, but she didn't feel suspicious or scared, she trusted him with her own life, after all. When they arrived at a small park, she was surprised. But she let him guide her through the people to a big, thick tree, that stood out from the rest. He sat down in a stool-sized rock in front of her, and, after giving her a small bag, ate a sandwich from his own bag. She carefully took one out and chewed on it, enjoying the fullness of the moment. She hadn't really enjoyed much of her time after being told the shocking news, heck, she didn't even know the date or week day! She sighed in contempt, and began small chat with him. They talked about unimportant stuff, about how her friends had been seriously worried about her, but barely any of them managed to get a moment to visit her.

After both of them finished their small meal under the tree, Kazuto started to push the wheelchair once again, this time towards the round fountain. There wasn't many people in there, she noticed, but it looked like a nice day to sit in front of the fountain, and just enjoy the seconds, minutes and hours as they went by.  
Then, he walked next to the border of the fountain, turning, and getting to the other side. Then, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Happy Birthday, Asuna!" They all cheered. Standing there, was her whole group of friends, including some people she had only met in ALO. And next to them, were both her family, and Kazuto's.

Then, everyone hugged her, once at a time, and gave her a gift. Most were simple things: necklaces, small earrings, a couple of plushies that said "get well soon" and others who said "Happy birthday"; Her mother had given her a key, and her father had given her the contract through which he had bought whatever was the lock for that key; Shinozaki Rika AKA Lisbeth gave her a small figurine that was a exact replica of the Lambent Light; Ayano Keiko AKA Silica had given her a small snow glove that she said "reminded her of the log house in the woods of the 22nd floor"; Tsuboi Ryoutarou AKA Klein, had given her a white handkerchief that in the borders, had a pretty pattern of red sparks, and, at the bottom it said 'Yuuki Asuna, the Flash'; Andrew Gilbert Mills AKA Agil, had said that he had bought her some things, but that they were joined up with her parent's surprise gift, Asada Shino AKA Sinon, gave her a small portrait that held a picture she'd long since last seen, the picture that had both Asuna and Kirito at the sides, and their little Yui in the middle; and Yui herself, had sent through her father a necklace that held a blue, tear-shaped jewel.

After she got showered in gifts from everyone else, Kazuto began pushing her wheelchair in the same direction her parents went, and, after a car ride, she was surprised to find herself in front of a small house, enough to hold a small family. She then opened the door, and found herself enchanted with decorations that looked really alike to the ones back at her log cabin in SAO. She thanked her parents and began crying in joy. She had a new home. It would be a little lonely, but it meant that her family was supporting her freedom, so she would live her new life to the maximum. Walking, or not.

"So, did you like it?" Kyouko asked, a happy smile plastered in her face.

"Like it? No. I loved it!" She said, as she clumsily moved the wheelchair around her house.

"But that isn't all! Come here now, and you'll get another surprise!" Her father said, smiling at her antics. It was the happiest she'd been in months, after all.

She went over her family, barely stopping before she could crash into them.

"So...here!" Kouichirou said, as he pushed Kazuto inside, and closed the entrance.

"Wait, what?" She asked incredulous "Did my parents just threw you inside of my new house?" She asked, as she hanged the overcoat in the rack, careful not to topple it over.

"Not 'Your' house, but 'Our' house" He said with an air that inspired confidence. She blushed at his words, but smiled nonetheless "So, I got permission from your parents to...um—"

"To what?" She asked, eager for her new surprise.

"Uhm... Wait a sec" He turned around, did something she didn't see, and when he turned back around, he kneeled in front of her.

"Asuna," He began "I've loved you ever since I got to know you. You're all I could have ever wished for my past, present, and future. So I'd like you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Yuuki Asuna, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He said, as he opened a blue velvety box that held a silver ring, alike to the ones they had back in SAO, but this one had a small Ruby on top, and an engraving that said "Forever"

"I—," She said, tearing up "You already know the answer. Yes! I'll marry you! And I promise to love you in both this world and the next!"

"In that case, Yuuki-san, your car awaits" He said, gesturing to the door.

"My car...?" She tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Of course! How else would you get to the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?"

"Yeah. You just said yes, didn't you?"

"E-eh!? We're doing it now!?"

"Yep, no time to lose. Come on!" He said, pushing the wheelchair out of the house and into Kazuto's car.

"Wait! What about the dress, the invitees and all the details!?"

"The girls and your mom took care of that already!"

"And what would happen if I had refused?"

"They said that according to your common sense, there was no way you were" Then, he smirked evilly towards her.

"Think again" Asuna said, raising her index finger "What if I reconsidered it?"

"Then, I'd have to win you over again, but" He answered, then making an expression one would use after remembering something important "I guess last time didn't count, though" She stared at him quizzically.

"Why...?" She finally asked, feeling confused, as he put the wheelchair in the back, once she was sitting comfortably.

"Because," He said, grabbing her chin softly between his index finger and his thumb, using the latter to softly caress her lower lip. He then leaned in, and whispered in her ear in a husky voice "If I must remid you, you were the one that seduced me first, _Fûkudanshō-sama"_ (Miss second in command)

Her cheeks blushed a dark shade of pink, almost crossing crimson, as she looked at his face that was barely inches apart from hers. Then he laughed, ruining the mood he'd created.

"Come on, we'll be late to the ceremony. I bet your parents are waiting for us in there, wondering if I just decided to run away with you" She smiled slightly as he started the car, and carried her to the small chapel.

As they got in, Asuna's wheelchair was immediately fetched away by Rika, who winked at Kazuto and walked away, followed close by Asuna's other friends, while Kazuto walked into another contiguous room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo About an hour later... (A/N: What? Dressing a disabled person in a loooooong wedding gown, equiping her with according shoes, a nice hairstyle AND makeup must be hard)

Kazuto was standing next to the priest their friends had hired for the day. He was being eaten alive by his nervousness. What if it wasn't like they'd always dreamed it was before the accident? What if she wasn't ready yet? What if... she said no? What then?  
His train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the sound of the door opening. His eyes widened. There, walking down the aisle, was Shouzou, pushing a white wheelchair. In it, was sitting the love of his life, a thousand times more gorgeous that he had imagined. The beautiful white gown sticked to her thin frame in just the right spots to make her body look all the more appealing to him. The bouquet of los of colorful flowers that he didn't recognize, rested in her lap, but he was somehow able to recognize some of their meanings: reciprocated love; Good luck; Purity; Bond of love; True love; Shared Memories; Wedded love; Life fulfillment; Marriage and Fruitfulness; Eternal Love; Gratitude; Happiness...

Her long hair was up in an intricate bun, and her face was covered by a thick, white veil, so he couldn't see her expression.

The wheelchair made absolutely no sound when it moved, thing Kazuto thanked it for. But still, he wondered how would they manage the ceremony?

I mean, he was standing in front of Asuna, who was sitting in a wheelchair. Not very comfortable.

Then, Shouzou brought over a chair, and placed it behind him.

"Come on... sit down" Kazuto stared at him for for a moment then, reluctantly sat on the chair. Then, the priest began talking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kirigaya Kazuto, will you take Yuuki Asuna to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" He said, looking at Asuna firmly and sincerely.

"Yuuki Asuna," The priest said, looking at her "will you take Kirigaya Kazuto to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

Kazuto then took Asuna's hands in his.

"I, Kirigaya Kazuto, take you, Yuuki Asuna, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"I, Yuuki Asuna, take you, Kirigaya Kazuto, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Their hands loosened from each other.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The priest pronounced.

As Kazuto slided the ring in Asuna's hand, she smiled radiantly, and looked as though she was about to cry from happiness, right then and there, but she didn't.

"Yuuki Asuna, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you" Kazuto said.

They joined their hands once again.

"Now that Kazuto and Asuna have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

After that, everyone in the room said "Amen"

Ryoutarou tapped on Kazuto's shoulder, and whispered in his ear "Carry her"

Kazuto did as told, getting in front of her, and raising her under the legs and under her arms. She circled his shoulders for balance, blushing at the surprise. Then, the very awaited words we're said by the priest: "You may now kiss the bride"

Everyone in the room seemed to dissapear, leaving the going couple alone. They gazed deeply at each other, as if communicating their feelings by some sort of connection. Then, their lips crashed together and began moving, in a dance full of their feelings.

 _[They were really joyous, and it was really fun... of course, while it lasted]_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that afternoon ...

"Are we there yet?" Asuna asked impatiently, as she tapped her finger on the wheelchair's armrest. She had a black blindfold placed over her eyes, and it was getting annoying to wait, especially as her wheelchair was being pushed nonstop.

"Almost." He answered, slowing to a stop "Done. We are here."

"Finally! I was already thinking we were never going to stop moving." She said, removing the blindfold "I was already starting to get a bit diz— Waaah!" She gasped, intaking the beauty of the setting sun in the horizon. Kazuto looked at her awestruck face, and smiled. She smiled at the pretty scenery, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Hey Kazuto-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Let's be together forever" She added, flashing a happy smile, and with a blush adorning both her cheeks.

"I love you too. I promise you we will" He said, kneeling down on the ground and kissing her under the setting sky.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm going to leave it there. Hope you liked this way-happier chapter! I have been having really long breaks from school, and it seems they paid off!**

 **Well, as I always say, hope you enjoyed, Please Read &Review your opinions, you can also Follow&Favorite if you liked, your PM's and opinions are always well received, I love you guys, and read you next time! That's all! Auf Wiedersehen, friends!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
